REVELATIONS
by ceiyn
Summary: "Gui, it's me." GUESS! I think you know :) If I had realized writing these things could be this much fun, I would have started long ago. This is my longest so far.


I don't own ½ Prince

"Gui, it's me."

"Huh?" Professor Min looks up from the paper he is grading with a blank expression on his face.

Lan shifts her weight nervously. She reddened slightly and cut her eyes through the empty classroom, back to her professor's face, and back down. She has been thinking about doing this for such a long time and finally decided to go for it. It wasn't really fair to her friend to allow him to be constantly moaning after someone who wasn't really even an option for him anyways. This was the right way to break it to him, even if it did mean damaging their friendship. This was her way of respecting him.

'I mean, how can I continue to keep this from him when I know how the situation makes him feel?' She reminded herself, trying to steel her resolve. Gui's previous analogy of his love for Lan's in-game alter-ego prince - as being pierced by the thorns of a rose - was painful at best.

'No, I can't allow this to continue.' She told herself with a slight nod and compressed lips. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at Gui. She blinked to notice that he had been observing her inner monologue with hooded eyes.

"O.K., let me just say that I'm sorry for any pain this situation has caused you, I-I-I assure you that I did not intend for you to be hurt." She looked him in the eyes with a sincere expression. "I'm Prince in Second Life, Gui, I'm sorry, I know that this must be a major disappointment to " –

"No." Lan's eyes widened seeing a small smirk begin to curve her professor's mouth. She frowned,

"Huh?"

Gui's eyes sparkled. "Let me also assure you, I did not intend to find out."

Lan's jaw dropped, "What! You told me you wouldn't look!"

"I'm sorry, your highness, I did not look. I _did_ keep my promise not to meddle, but I could not help but put the facts together in my mind. Your brother's resemblance to Prince while not actually being prince and your reference to Tian* as 'Wolf-nii' made it all too obvious to me."

Lan continued staring.

"To my credit, I did not acknowledge this to anyone. How was my acting, my princess? Was it to your liking? I am so happy now, however, that I will no longer have the need to act." Gui's eyes shone at Lan as he rose and drew closer to her.

"What!" Lan squeaked. Her mind was racing, trying to process what Gui had just said. "B-b-but, y-you like guys" she pointed at him "and I" she pointed at herself, "I-I, am not a g- guy." Lan let out a deep breath and blinked.

"Didn't I tell you that I loved you regardless of what gender you are?"

"Uh, yeah, but that was before you knew I was female."

"Was it?" Gui's smirk widened.

Lan furrowed her brow. "Huh?" 'Let's see, when did he tell me that...' she thought furiously.

"For how long have you known?!" she nearly shouted.

Gui ignored her question and edged even closer. "You know, on the day we first met, when you granted me permission to kiss your hand, you forgot that you were male for a minute there, didn't you?"

Lan opened her mouth, but her words failed her. She blushed and put her hand back to scratch the back of her head. "Well..." She smiled awkwardly.

Gui smiled fully now. The sheer beauty of it had Lan temporarily immobilized. Suddenly, He gracefully knelt on one knee. Lan didn't realize that he had taken her hand until she saw it in both of his, an inch from his mouth.

"Wait! You like guys!" She declared accusingly.

"That was when I thought you were a guy." Gui said with another ravishing smile. "Do you remember when I likened my love for you to a thorny rose?"

Lan nodded vigorously, winced and blushed all at about the same time. 'I'm so confused...' she thought to herself.

"The thorns came from you being male as much as your seeming disinterest in me. Now that the thorns have been removed, I can grasp it-you freely with no fear of injury."

"That means..." Lan started

"Yes, I like girls." Gui concluded. Lan blushed again. "I always did before I met you. You were the only male that has ever caught my interest." His eyelids lowered. "Everything you do catches my interest. Prince is you being allowed to bloom. In real life, you have not yet had the time to bloom. You are a sweet bud. I wish to nurture that bud to the glorious bloom that you will become. I will be there for you through everything, I will give you the wings you need to help you fly."

"But you don't know me in reality. You love Prince in Second Life."

"You have a sweet, awkward, genuine personality that never fails to touch me to the depths of my soul. You are fiercely loyal, brash, courageous, and one of the only people to whom I can show my true self. You love your family and would do anything for them. Your family loves and truly knows you. I have spoken with them and they have told me they approve of me being with you, if that is your desire," he looked at her intensely.

"My parents?! How did you know ….?" Lan again was interrupted.

Gui smiled, "Do you seriously think that there is any way that I would not know everything about you?"

"Oh, uh …." Words once again failed Lan.

"Now I wish to bind myself to you so closely that we will always be together, my lovely, blooming princess. You are always perfect. May I once again kiss your delicate, white hand?"

Lan's eyes were tearing up. She nodded slowly.

"Y-yes..." She once more got the vision of herself as a princess being kissed by a handsome prince.

"Ahh, my princess, you are so lovely and sweet and..." Gui continued kissing Lan's hand, beginning to trail kisses up her arm. Lan stood, mesmerized by her princess vision finally coming true. Gui started to hug her arm and she popped back to reality with a blink.

'Huh, what is he doing to my arm?' she now realized. She looked down to see him pushing up her sleeve and leaving little kiss marks on her bare upper arm, gradually inching his way closer and closer to her body. Lan turned bright red, got little tweak-signs all over her face, snatched her arm back and smacked Gui on the side of his head with all her strength.

"What do you think you are doing?! You can't just that to a proper young lady..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed his wide gleeful grin looking up at her. 'Oh yeah, this is not the game...'

"In this life, you are not as strong as me. And, now that you have given me the green light, I can chase you down all I want." Gui's eyes smoldered at Lan's reddening face. Her eyes popped open and she began to back away from him. He backed her up against a wall, rested his arms against it on either side of her, and stared into her eyes.

"Sweet Lan, I have been waiting so long for this. You have no idea how I have prayed for you to finally look up at me." Gui said temporarily de-evolving. "But now that I am this close," he suddenly gave her his sexiest smile and drew in inches from her face, "I will no longer hold back."

Lan began to melt as he edged still closer and as his lips finally touched hers, her brain fuzzed over completely. Gui stroked one hand through her hair and curved the other around her waist, pulling her to him. The sweet, gentle kiss continued and Gui rubbed the seam of Lan's lips with his hot tongue. As the kiss deepened, Lan began to feel hot. Hands and tongues began to move more desperately and Gui pushed his body up against hers on the wall. Lan felt fireworks begin to go off in her head, and her eyes popped open.

"Wait stop!" She pushed hard against Gui, and unbalanced he fell back a step. Lan took that opportunity to dash off out of the room. Gui blinked, stunned for a beat and then took off after her as fast as he could, once again de-evolving.

"You highness, my princess, my love! Stop, wait!"

Lan looked back to see that he had significantly gained ground on her and picked up the pace.

"LAN, CLAM PASTA WITH WHITE WINE AND BORSCHT! MEAT BUNS!" Gui shouted.

"Huh?" Lan slowed.

"I will take you out to eat whatever you want. Anywhere you want. You can spend as much as you want, because I'm loaded, you know." Gui said with the smirk of someone who has his prey completely figured out.

"Um, Italian food?" Lan queried, drooling at the little food people dancing in her head. "There's this new expensive place downtown that I've been wanting to try…."

"Whatever you want. Money is no object."

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" Lan grabbed his arm and began dragging him off. Gui dissolved in happiness and allowed himself to be almost forcibly transported to their new destination.

'I will ask for nothing more than this every day.'

*I forget & couldn't find what Gui calls Wolf-nii in the manga


End file.
